


I Don't Kiss And Tell

by sixiemelune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, I shall tell you, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Stolen Kisses, big time awkward, lmao im actually quite proud of this pls dont let it flop, mhmm?????, the bonding moment, what happened when Keith cradled lance in his arms????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixiemelune/pseuds/sixiemelune
Summary: "We had a bonding moment."...And for a moment, I felt like you wanted to be more
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 139





	I Don't Kiss And Tell

_We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!_

_Nope. Don’t remember. Didn’t happen._

Lance’s eyes are closing and Keith isn’t sure how long he’ll be able to stay awake. Keith’s worried, for some reasons. He knows Lance might not like him. Might think they’re some kind of rivals but well, he _just_ said they made a good team.

So Lance has to appreciate him, right? Just a little?

Lance’s hand reaches for Keith’s, “I’m tired.”

“Shiro!” Keith says, looking up to the Black Paladin. He’s helping Pidge. “I don’t think Lance is doing alright.”

Pidge also looks tired, so Shiro frowns, “Would it be alright if you brought him to the healing pods? I need to make sure Pidge doesn’t have a concussion.”

“Yeah,” Keith nods. “Okay.”

_I cradled you in my arms._

He puts a hand against Lance’s back and the other under his knees, carrying him up and leading them both outside the room. Lance’s eyes open then, and he tightens his grip on Keith. “You have purple eyes,” he giggles. “They’re pretty.”

_We had a bonding moment._

Keith snorts, “Oh you’ve definitely taken a hit.”

“What?” Lance pouts. “Why?”

“Because you’re giving me compliments?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Oh,” Lance’s cheeks flush and he looks around, as if he’s making sure no one is around. It’s weird. Keith’s never seen Lance so…vulnerable? It’s oddly cute. “Okay don’t tell anyone…but I have a secret.”

“Mhm?” He hums. He’s not sure if he should let Lance tell him. He’ll probably hold it against him when he comes back to his senses. Something like, _you’re my rival, Keith. I wouldn’t want to tell you my secrets. Where’s your sense of loyalty? You could’ve told me to shut up._ He can’t stop himself though. He’s curious, “And what is it?”

“I,” he laughs, and then he hides his face in Keith’s neck. It sends a shiver down his spine. “I think you’re pretty all the time.”

_We had a bonding moment?_

~~_Your face was in my neck. You told me I was pretty._ ~~

_I cradled you in my arms._

The words get lost somewhere in his throat and all he’s able to do is cough. Lance seems to think it’s funny because he starts laughing, and he removes the hair falling on Keith’s face. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Really?” Keith asks. His voice goes a pitch higher. Damn it.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I’d stare at you all the time at the Garrison. And I’d think about braiding your hair,” He frowns immediately. “But don’t tell Hunk! Nobody’s supposed to know.”

“Right.” Keith nods. They’re almost here. He wonders if he’s going to have to talk to Lance about this when he gets out of the healing pod.

Lance pushes back his face in Keith’s neck, “You smell good.”

_We…had a bonding moment?_

~~_You told me I was pretty. You told me you wanted to braid my hair. You told me I smelled good._ ~~

_I cradled you in my arms._

He doesn’t know how the healing pod works so he just sets Lance on the couch, waiting for Coran and the others to come. Lance groans when Keith let go of his grip, “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not leaving.” Keith says. He’s not sure why Lance is acting like that. Twenty minutes ago, he would’ve swore the guy hated him. Or like — strongly disliked him.

_We had a bonding moment._

Lance takes his hands, and when Keith looks at him, his eyes are pleading. “Come here”

“What?” He leans toward Lance. He can almost feel his breath on his face.

_We had a bonding moment._

“Closer,” Lance whispers.

He doesn’t understand, _closer?_ He frowns. Lance rolls his eyes, and leans in and suddenly his lips are on Keith’s, and Keith forgets how to breathe, going completely still. Lance moves his lips against his, licks Keith’s lower lips and Keith downright _moans_ against his mouth. It’s embarrassing. He hates it. Lance tastes like blood, and sweat. He’s not _supposed_ to like it, so why does he?

Oh God, he’s kissing Lance.

He’s kissing Lance and the guy is _dying._

Lance finally let go of his grip on Keith and gives a satisfying hum. He’s smirking. “I’ve wanted to do that for too long.”

He giggles, “But don’t tell Hunk.”

Lance immediately knocks down after that. Coran walks in and he’s horrified by Lance’s state, proceeds to take Lance into a healing pod, “ _Why didn’t you call me sooner, Number Four? The poor boy is dying.”_ Keith doesn’t answer. Keith doesn’t _know_ if he can talk anymore.

What? Does he like Lance? What was that all about?

No, no. They’re rivals. They don’t — they don’t like each other. Lance hates him. Lance _hates_ him.

Right? _Right?_

_We had a bonding moment._

~~_You told me I was pretty. You told me you wanted to braid my hair and that I smelled good. You told me to stay._ ~~

~~_You kissed me. Oh God, you kissed me. You kissed me. Why the_ fuck _did you kiss me?_~~

_I cradled you in my arms?_

_Nope. Don’t remember. Didn’t happen._

Right.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. you know when someone gets hurt badly and they start talking and it doesn't make sense? you know why they do that? cause the frontal cortex stops working properly. you know what starts working well? the hypothalamus. you know what the hypothalamus does? it inhibits EMOTIONS. you start blabbering about your FEELINGS.  
> so this? totally happened. yep. this is my canon now. you can't change my mind. 
> 
> hjsad hope you enjoyed it!  
> comments & kudos are always more than welcome, I love reading what you thought of the fic hehe :))
> 
> Have a good day/night xx  
> Moon 
> 
> come talk to me on:  
> [Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/astr0yue)  
> [Tumblr! ](https://astroyue.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram!](https://instagram.com/astroyue)


End file.
